


Accept No Substitutes

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw_straybunnies, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan discovers exactly who it is that's asked her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept No Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> From a [dw_straybunnies prompt](http://dw-straybunnies.livejournal.com/4021.html): Omega / Tegan / Frustrated

"Hang on!" Tegan didn't so much back away from the man she'd thought was the Doctor, as take a flying leap. "You're _him_?" 

"Please." He held out his hand. "Tegan, I can see how much you want this. I could make you very happy..." 

Tegan seemed to be fumbling for the right words. In the end, she said "That's what scares me," turned, and ran. 

Omega made no attempt to pursue her, but watched until she disappeared from view round the corner of a building. He searched for a word that would properly express his feelings, and found one. 

"Bugger."


End file.
